1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus for forming an image, an image formation method, an image formation program, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of compensating for the position error of the different colors is described below, which method is used by a color image formation apparatus wherein a color image for imprinting is formed by superposing toner images in two or more colors on an imprinting belt, and the color image for imprinting is imprinted onto an imprinting medium (paper).
The method includes processes of
detecting an image for position error compensation formed on the imprinting belt,
calculating a compensation value for compensating for the position error of the different colors based on a result of the detection,
calculating a final compensation value based on the compensation value and a value input from an inputting unit, such as an operations panel, and
compensating for the position error of each color based on the final compensation value when the color image is imprinted onto the imprinting medium (for example, Patent Reference 1).
[Patent reference 1] JPA 2002-244393
However, according to the conventional technique, the compensation value for compensating for the position error of each color cannot be calculated if the image for position error compensation has not been properly detected. For this reason, there is a problem in that a position error of a color may occur until the next detecting occasion. Further, if the image for position error compensation is formed and detection is performed again in order to properly perform the position error compensation for each color, there is a problem in that the time required of the position error compensation becomes long.